


Thunderstorm

by tcarroll_12



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Fluff, Parent Alec Hardy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcarroll_12/pseuds/tcarroll_12
Relationships: Alec Hardy & Daisy Hardy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Thunderstorm

Alec Hardy was sound asleep in his beachfront hut when he was rudely awakened by a particularly loud and angry boom of thunder. It shook the window panes and reverberated like an enormous sheet of metal over the town.

The lightning it accompanied also knocked out the power. He groaned in frustration and rolled over to check the time on his mobile, since the nightstand clock was now useless. 

2:14 a.m. 

He growled, louder this time, fully annoyed. Figures that one of the rare nights he actually didn’t dream about the stupid river, he’d wake up for some other godforsaken reason. 

He’d just rolled back on his other side, throwing the covers over himself with a huff, when he heard his bedroom door creak open. 

He stiffened. _Who the hell would be out burgling on a night like this?_

“Dad?” 

Hardy relaxed as he realized it was no burglar, just his daughter. He held the covers aloft in invitation. “Can’t sleep in this either?” he asked softly, a hint of sleepy amusement in his voice. 

Much relieved, Daisy scuttled under the covers and sidled up to the warm, angular familiarity of her father, flinching as another streak of lightning lit up the house, another loud thunderclap hot on its heels. 

“Just don’t snore,” Daisy said flatly. 

“Oi!” Hardy chuckled. “’S _my_ bed, I’ll bloody well snore if a want to.” 

Under the cover of darkness, he grinned broadly and pulled the covers up to her chin, then maneuvered his arm under her shoulder and hugged her close, relishing the feeling. He couldn’t remember the last time she’d hugged him this tight, never mind slept in his bed because she’d been frightened of something. Perhaps this stupid storm was good for something after all.


End file.
